The Strike Against Humans & 'Those' Toys, Op X 493
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: What if your whole life and world ended on an innocent Summer trip with your best friends? A girl unknowingly finds she's part of a plot for revenge. She is sent to Bonnie's toys, but doesn't know this is an evil plot against them & her worlds humans.


**_Operation X 493 - The Revenge: Strike Against Humans and 'Those' Toys!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Hello Again, this is Color Guard Sweet Heart Hottie Fury, also referred and know as Blurr Girl, here.-<em>**

_-I want to thank you for being incredible readers and coming to one of my newest posted stories. But I do have some notes, one of which is a certain context warning for the next few chapters that should not affect your thoughts on the story but may make you question why I'm ratting the context T.-_

* * *

><p>Here's a <strong>better discription<strong> from the front with a better idea of what this stories about.

_What if your whole life and world (Hypothetically) ended when you had gone on an innocent Senior College Summer trip to back pack on your best friends Ford Red double white racing stripe 1969 Mustang, with your closest group of five best friends from College that you had known since your Freshman year on campus, and before the year when your life truly begins and is able to take flight? _

_A twenty-one year old young adult girl, unknowingly finds herself as part of a malicious plot for revenge against all humans and this group of toys that belong to Sunny Side Day Care and those that are owned by Bonnie, yes that means our favorite group of toys Woody, Buzzlightyear, Jessie, Mr. Potatohead, Mrs. Potatohead, The Potatohead's three 'adorable' adoptive alien looking children from Planet pizza; Jimmey Potatohead, Philip Potatohead and Jamie Potatohead _(Ok I created their first names, I was tired of them not having some so I named them hey if you have better names I can switch the first to their middle names_), Slinky, Rex, Bullseye and Bonnies original toys. _

_This plot is one that condems her life and puts a ticking timer on her days to live, that is if a bunch of other stuff does not kill her first._

_She is brutly injured, and unjustly raped by a sick man around her age who only wanted her just to hurt her soul more then he already had. _

_Injured, bleeding like crazy, sick from the things they gave her until something worked, and finding herself in plastic wraped what appears to be paper taped shut sleeping bag she is unsure what to do. _

_She has no idea that she iis sent to Bonnie's house adressed, while the day before she arrives our favorite group of toys has a mysterious ominous letter sent to them "**Save the Bitch if you can, worthless smuts. The clock is ticking. Sincerely Your Worst Nightmares"**_

_They race through the mail with no results, but the next day they find something adressed specificly to Woody. They all slowly open it afraid of what they may find inside, only to see an unconcious young adult whose skin is white with coldness being close to death._

_What has happened to her and why can't she go home? What will she do to attempt to find her home and her missing friends?_

_What is this plan? And can they stop it before her world is run over, and the human population is shrunk down to slaves or inhilation of the bigger part of the population. Will this horendous plan succeed or will they stop it before her people are taken over by somone and their cruel regime that is worst then the Nazis and Hitler._

_The clock is ticking on her world and her life, and she's the only one who can stop it before the final zero sounds and all thoughs she loves has one of two things happen to their innocent lives._

_The only question is, will she make it to save her planet for the final buzzer, or will she die before she can ever save her people. Stay tunned to find out..._

* * *

><p><em>-However first off I should note the disclaimer.-<em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Toy Story, Bonnie, Sunnyside Day Care facility, any of Bonnie's toys or the Day Care toys, neither do I own the main group of Toys Story characters we all know and love. I do not own Lots-O (Whose name I've discovered is also spelled Lotso, so this story will have both), nor Pete._

_**Now as for what I do own:**__ I do own this story, the location of the abandoned Arizona Prison, mills and factories all of which are unnamed and made entirely up. I own Wubbles, many of the unnamed regime, the regime who is also unnamed, the militia belonging to the regime. The deceased children Harold, Millie and the unnamed mother, the dread locks body, the bearded man, the woman whose hand blood stained hand is described, the dumb new recruit Darius, Lorain the stuffed baby toy dog, the strange bounty hunter assassins, the undercover disciple to Lotso, the two voices one with a slang accent the other with a more angered tough accent, the coyote I wrote in for fun and description of the surrounds, and the evil Duke Miles. Oh yes and the five teenagers playing in Goats Rock Beach._

_**Content Rating of the Entire Story: **__This story is rated __**PG- 14**__, for descriptive wounds, gore, fight scenes, language, descriptive incidents, rape and near death situations._

_**Content Warning: **__This story will have near death incidents, rape (Warning for readers under 14 the rape scene will be in Chapter 3 so be warned that many young readers should not read Chapter 3) Fight, seducing torture tactics, torture, wounds, gore, sketchy characters with perverted characteristics, murders, descriptive death scenes including descriptions on the deaths of a family with small children, mangled bodies, strange torture, drug use on prisoners that causes many deaths and deadly reactions, and descriptive crude language and death scenes._

_Now this is a note to readers, I know this sounds really bad, but for the most part this will only be seen in nightmares of my main character, and the following three or four chapters. I also will note though in later chapters there will be many near death situations and descriptive things in the manor of imprisonment, death, torture and treatment of certain people or beings, it will be lessened from the following three chapters which should be not read by anyone at least under 13, I don't want parents mad at me for rating this teen the first three chapters may have R material but I'm lightening it up afterwords and don't want their to be a M rating on this story._

_Oh and one last thing that I must tell my rea_ders to expect this, "Some Toys" are able to have children but it is rare. _hint hint nudge nudge LOL ;)_ Ok I had my fun in telling you that... Well you won't know for several many chapters exactly who will but hey its a hint.

_**Now Content Rating for the following Prologue:**__ This prologue is rated __**PG-14,**__ not suited for anyone under 14 due to the imagery and described gory setting in this chapter with adult themed torture (note the toture is an actual torture tactic I learned about in Sociology 101)_

_**Content Warning for the following Prologue:**__ This prologue is not suited for anyone under 14, this chapter contains: Death, description of death of a family and innocent mother and her two young children, the horrendous medieval torturous death of a two toys, suggestive torture, suggests carnivores animals eating a dead human, the beatings of a man, dead corpses, blood and gore, eerie settings that may be scary for a younger audience, some language, descriptions of unknown cruel experiments and medical procedures with unknown affects except death and horrendous pain, a murder loving character, idea of seductive tactics torturously being done to a prisoner in front of a large audience, stabbings, and some mature themes._

_BESIDES THIS I really hope you like this story and am hoping for 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter… I like reviews because they let me know what people think, or things I should emprove on... I also really just love them because they help with the story no matter what they say, it helps to know that people read the story and could say something about it. Trust me the main story after the next 2 or 3 chapters is actually very good and less mature and gory._

_OH AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY ENJOY AND LIKE SUGGESTIONS... I love them and apperciate them because I like to give things in stories that readers like... Also if theirs something you'd really want to have happen in the story I usually am really good at making sure I put what someone asks me to put in a story upcoming chapters or already current chapters... SO go ahead and suggest if things come to mind that you'd like to see._

_Also note the prologue was originally shorter and less descriptive and gory then this, however lacked the horrendous sick feel I had originally planned for it, I added the character Franklyn, the coyote and Franklyn's situation because the story lacked the feel of what was truly going on for a while and I needed my readers to have a better understanding of the horrors that were taking place through the passing years leading to what is awaiting my main character. This was not to discourage anyone and for me being the type who doesn't write these types of situations with a cool stomach being grossed out myself I think I did very good if not my best on such a situation in a short timeframe of chaning the chapter it brings a crime thriller feel to the prologue which was what my original intentions the original prologue had not reached. This also brings me to the note that this should be the only chapter that is this sickening in its eerie setting. _

_Also note, that I apologize to you as the author of the story, at forgeting all the grammer and spelling changes that needed to be made in this prologue. I can't say I will get the corrections made any time soon, I'm in college afterall a Sophmore, and as the saying goes "School comes first". Now I will promise eventually this will be corrected, but not at the current moment. Note I already changed a few things recently, as I read it again and found spell check changed some word when I changed the name of someone. Thank you and please bear with me on this chapter, or coming chapters, I'll do my best with corrections as I can._

_NOW I ASK MY READERS ENJOY, REVIEW AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL READERS._

_I ASK NOW THAT YOU:_

_ENJOY, ENJOY, ENJOY_

_ENJOY, ENJOY_

_ENJOY ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: Positions to Strike!<span>_**

* * *

><p>Everything in Tri-County, Michigan, from Sunnyside day care to Bonnie's house with all her new toys, who unbeknownst to her would were alive was quite pleasant.<p>

Though, things got hectic from time to time, every which way in both locations. They all had wonderful never ending days, for the mostly normal stable lives.

Unlike most of their fears, Lotso never showed his face, and from what it seemed any of his affiliates that agreed with his regime left in the dark of the nights, or went along with the flow of life without complaints. For all of the toys new lives held no trouble around the large family they now had in two separate lovely places.

Things were pleasant for Bonnie's group of toys, especially since every now and then Andy occasionally visited Bonnie to play or babysit. Never leaving her house without playing with his favorite toys he gave to the young curly brown haired girl, who in turn seemed to become a second little sister to him. She was after all extremely adorable and full of life cutie pie, what babysitter would not fall in love with this sweet little girl?

Years passed, Andy would nearing his Senior year of College. All the toys were settled in their homes, and life was mostly perfect with very little trouble occurring to interrupt their happy little lives.

Though if everything were truly happy, there would not be a story to tell, for what tale can be said if things are all flowers and rainbows.

This year life for these toys would once again be turned around, and fraught with peril.

Life is occasionally comical, when it finds a way to spoil a pleasant life. However, it is not the Sunnyside toys nor Woody's family the pleasant lives that this day are being disturbed, nor can there be any news to report that the outcome of this turned around life is any bit comical. No, it is far from it.

During the years that these toys were becoming settled, vicious murders and sudden vanishings of all kinds were happening far from their homes.

If the toys of Sunnyside or Bonnie's house had any idea, they might not even have a worry over it. For the fact was, it was quite likely that one or two of these strange unsolved occurrences reached their ears, but not their concern.

The only problem was they would not think such strange events had anything to do with them. They might be right if this was any normal human homicides and kidnappings, but sadly, they were not.

There were dark forces that they were very familiar with, old foes waiting to strike vengeance that were at work here, and they were not alone in creating such newfound accomplishments together, no they had many more behind there sudden plans.

Throughout the years, they spent countless hours building an army, with those that already stood with their full allegiance to them.

For the journey the toys are to take, does not begin with them.

Oh no, there journey begins here, on in the dry cracked desert land, near old ragged abandoned concrete buildings, with wall fences all around, and small hills covering a side.

This crumby brown ground in late June, was one of the most precious dark starry beautiful nights that the warm smoldering Arizona, had seen all year. The setting of such a awe dropping scene, is in a deserted part of Arizona on Route 66, twenty miles from Holbrooke, Arizona, and forty miles to the New Mexico border.

It was hard to believe that on such a night in such a place, dark evils were at work preparing the next steps in their most evil plans, they were putting into action they needed these plans to work for once, so the real work could begin.

As the coyote roams the desert, sniffing towards the old abandoned Great Depression Prison, abandoned mill, and abandoned factory.

The smell of blood and death hangs tensely in the air. This coyote with his pack close behind, is sniffing the three large abandoned buildings out. Every few nights this old locked up prison smells of warm dead meat, and it quenched their aching thirsts for food.

He howled to the moon as yards away in the distances many other coyotes of his large pack howled back, to his dull night air order.

His nose came to the old concrete doors, as thirst quenched him more from the quenching watery blood he smelled closer than ever before, and he began to drool. His heavy pants, for what was contained lifeless inside these confines enticed him, and he sniffed the bottom of the door wishing it would break open for him. His paws nudged against the large door, trying to push his head as he whimpered for an entrance but nothing but the rattling doors would occur.

"Beat it mutt" a deep growling voice came from the door, startling the persistent coyote to step back for a second. But as he looked at the door, his begs for the items inside became more desperate, and he began his persistence to enter the room and take the dead animal from inside.

"BEAT IT!" A yell came from inside with a pound on the door, which again startled the persistent coyote, yet did not stop him from continuing his pursuit to get inside.

"I'll shoot the manging mutt…"

"Whoa coolz it chief, jeeze… just give em one of them… that's what he's after…" The voice which sounded like he had a mixed street and Brooklyn accent, said in a higher pitched tone sounding more annoyed by the argument the owner of the tougher voice had with the wild animal.

The harsh voice growled, several mumbling words of grumbles were heard as he stomped off. As the coyote looked confused to what was going on beyond the door, the smell of a cold but still warm body came to his attention. The doors slightly opened and a tattered blood stained dreadlocks thirty year old man, cut and stabbed from head to toe, the fatal blow either being all the stabs to the chest or the slash around his neck, revealed as the supper for the coyote and his crew.

"Here, you get a junkie, that's all you no good mangy mutts disserve, a junky we killed the other day now be off with ya." He closed the door as the coyote growled knowing exactly what the cloaked dark figure said, wanting more than anything to fatally attack him.

Nevertheless, before he could he looked at the body of a week human and his senses thrived, he howled to the air as other echoes were heard further away in response, and barking could be heard as the pack ran to join the alpha leader.

Though, the events of the inner walls of the old prison, mill and factory; all of which the effects of time wore down and closed their business was, more wicked hands were at play.

Far in this concrete building lay a completely metal room with a window no larger than a child's shoebox, and at the very top of the tall room.

The room is dark. Being made of metal, the lack of light made it extremely ominous. However, it has no light showing on the inside except an extremely small almost night light size light, swinging back and forth, due to the small opened windows breeze. By each swing the golden small light took every second to reveal the haunting picture of dead corpses of the last two weeks recent kills, they were all laying rotting at the far end of the large metal room.

Footsteps are heard from the hallway as an exhausted cloaked figure bursts the metal doors open, and quickly shuts the doors, panting like crazy, attempting to catch his breath and possibly wipe the sweat from his body.

"Sir, our spies and masquerading squadrons, radioed that they have spotted many humans nearby there positions and our ready to strike if you give the order!" a scared voice states, as the figure in the farthest part of the room tapping his fingers snarling, and makes a growling sound.

"Excellent, Wubbles you have done well. Now order them to find me a group or specific human to be the perfect prize for such a task if not all of them." He stated while laughing evilly.

The voice from other end of the metal room gulped, and sounded like he was shaking. "Y…ye…yes…"

"Hold it…" A grouchy voice states as he groans and walks clanking as if he had a lead foot, along the cold dark metal ground sticking to the awful black hiding shadows. "Lots-O, I believe I've spotted the perfect catch."

"Oh and do tell us what this catch is Pete?" The tired older voice asks as everyone else filling the dark room that only lit by a single small window that beyond held old steel bars, making the room feel more like a prison or torture chamber, stayed quiet.

Someone gulped as they looked to the single dull-lit light far from their positions, where the swinging light showed the large puddle of human blood that filled the room with the smell of horror and death. As the light slowly swung back and forth, the horrified shocked white brown bearded faced man lay, his eyes dull and unglazed. While the mangled tortured women's hand lay raised over his corpse, with its nails carefully painted now stricken with blood, the gold bracelet that sat upon the wrist barley shown in the dull light like it could have when she was alive and blood had not forever stained the gold antique. Many other bodies lay strewn and dangling, with white in the lump of cold sick bodies from the mad men alive in the room, twisted experiments and torture of such innocent souls.

"Well, we know our plans are to hurt these humans and big. But, we are also after those the two of us have hate, and especially one…Stinking… FUCKING… DAMN… COYBOY WHO WILL DIE!"

"Yes Pete, our plan is, and has always been after him. However, what do you think we are to do… What I mean to say is what is your plan to hurt him further?"  
>"Well while we deceive the humans, what if we take one who is not just any human but… A female… Wait for some group with a women without children to show, and take the female, separate her from the others and that's when we strike… If we follow our plan, well… it won't be long I figure till the cowboy finds himself head over heels for a human. By now I can swear if his girl has indeed long gone, well he's desperate for someone to be around him like she had been."<p>

"How do you know this?"

The deep dark voices wickedly laughs "Easy if you had been with him when I was, you would have heard constant talk of his shepherd girl, well let's just say he's probably desperate for a new female since he was so madly in love." The man laughs deeper this time before continuing. "You see we allow this women to get comfortable around them, then she will need a shoulder to lean on, there is not a doubt in my mind that he will be the one, with the way he runs things and feels about the no good humans."

"Yeah so how does this help us hurt them?"

"You're not seeing the big picture old man… You see we let him get close to a human while we gain human populations trust, by becoming one for the time being till we can fully finish are plans. Then we take her away, and we launch our plan to enslave the humans. This is where the plan gets more interesting" There was a strange sound of skin rubbing together as deep dark snickering was heard from the Southern accented man. "When he comes to rescue her…" He laughs wickedly filling the dark metal room with harsh bone chilling malicious laughing echoes.

Little did any of the figures look to a crying cotton blood stained golden once soft haired rabbit they tied up to the post near the diseased human bodies. His ears were looped over; his belly was bouncing in and out, as he was filled with deep sobs. This worn out stuffed animal Franklyn, who days ago was filled with joy and had the purest soft hair, had a pregnant wife whom was his owners sisters baby toy stuffed dog.

His eyes watered, as he hated to listen to the killers who killed all he cared for and were giving him one slow death.

It was days ago, the single mother and her six-year-old son Harold and his four-year-old sister Millie stopped at an old truck stop late at night trying to buy supplies, not knowing the humans inside were killed and there was more going on then they knew, were masquerading affiliates to an evil regime were waiting to strike.

The screams still filled his ears as they were shot or knifed on the scene to which he was forced to watch in horror. His mate, tried to find a way to save her girl refusing her husband's plea to allow him to take care of it. He remembered seeing as the men held him down and forced him to watch his wifes final moments, as she was slowly one by one torn to pieces screaming in agonizing torturous pain, before all was silent and he was a broken toy.

Worst his glazed eyes were fixated on the white faced blonde hair cheek little six year old in his soccer jersey and sport shorts, his eyes closed, face dull, and mothers blood around his waist from when she tried to keep him safe from the monsters. Worst was his sisters mangled deceased body was not far behind.

All Franklyn knew was they took his human companions to some room they could never see, and there he was separated, forced to listen to their agonizing screams. The hated wheeling of the metal tables as they were pushed through the halls and went by the rooms these monsters tied him in, while he saw their limp hands hanging loose, before silence filled the dark building they had been in. Since then the monsters whom he could not figure out if they were human of toys, even allied forces made sure to slowly punish him, rip, and tear him apart, break his will to the farthest bits they could. As he slowly knew his family was gone, and all hopes for a life he once had were not to be had again his agonizing tears grew worst.

The piercing laughing stopped, causing the small soft worn blood coated rabbit to jump and gasp in fright thinking they were finally looking at him, only to find they were not at all making any physical contact with him. All he wished for was that sweet death would come soon; he had nothing to live for the whole family was gone. Leaving him as a lone toy, to cry alone at the sight of the phantoms of his memories in the dark evil metal room.

Just like a torn man who lost everything, he could not stand to live another hour. For once, he wished he had the fragile life of a human, and could take a fragile broken piece of glass to his throat or wrists and finish his life once and for all. But sadly, death by suicide was the most complicated process for a toy.

In his view such long lives were simply torture, for what were they worth when your life could not end with the family he lost and loved were killed, and he only could hit himself at the fact that he did and had completely done nothing about it.

He wished the moments they were being tortured he was human, at least then he could have rushed and fought the human monsters for good and saved the children and their young beautiful hurt mother. Now all that hope was gone, he knew it was minutes till they killed him too, and at his silent moment where the eerie silence lay he prayed to God, although he never was raised having any positivity or wisdom to know that He was real or not, he did it for his wifes sake. He prayed if indeed the God his wife often spoke of were real, he'd end his life immediately or as soon as he could before the next hour passed, he did not know how much longer he could stay alive without them besides him.

He would try to kill the next bastard that asked him to join their wicked filthy ranks. He would spit at their feet and tell them how they would have to kill him, before he ever would join them. He wanted to be with his family whether it was in heaven or wherever souls went, there had to be a place. He craved for his Lorain to hold him once again in her sweet paws for he could not live a day without his pregnant wife and the children they loved the children whose toys they were.

Death was the only friend he would welcome to his living mists, for it was the only friend he could trust to keep his vow.

The other old sounding voice breaks the silence, with what can be heard as a dark jovial chuckle of maddens. "We destroy her before he can get to her and play his rescue."

"Exactly it will be our finest hour and the fall of a toy that should have died and learned his place long ago. Only problem is we should send someone to watch her…"

The discussion of a women, made the golden yellow rabbit stick his ears slightly up and crook his head. _'They surely are not this mad. Their exterminating humans like flies, and they'll try whatever they did again? Can someone truly be this mad, and risk a thousand humans for whatever this plan of theirs is.'_

He barely learned of anything they had done to his family or were doing to the many human corpses strewn throughout the complexes, they rummaged or seemed to own. All he knew was they needed human blood of a human that their experiments worked on, if they ever worked, to put their mysterious plans to action and somehow be able to enslave humans like Hitler had the Jews.

Even now, he knew what they were doing was worst then Hitler's reign, and the things they did to the humans they captured were exactly like what Nazis did to the humans they captured.

Again, for the thousandth time he prayed to the God he did not know if he should or could believ existed, only prayed because his wife and the family he belonged to had with all their hearts believed in this man known as Jesus Christ who once roamed the earth and was the son of God. He was asked God, as a hurt man that hated these freaks, to make sure whatever happened this mad gang would not succeed in their plans, and would never find the human their strange experiments could or would work on.

"No… I have the perfect someone; you see no one knows I still have spies at that day care I once ruled. More importantly, I have one of my most prized disciples awaiting my orders... He is the one who planed, my escape from that blasted semi… And called in personal friends of my regime who are well trained assassins with many grudges against humans. Dully note, they shall join us in time, for now they have joined the daycare awaiting my orders from my disciple. Once we arrive in the nearest computer, I will inform him or our plans he will need to put into action."

"Excellent…"

A cough breaks the conversation, as someone walking along the metal floor. "Excuse me sir but how do we become humans, why must we need a human for this?"

"Because, the elixir will not allow us without the blood of a human, as I have told you a hundred times Darius, you forgetful idiot." The southern voice growled, as he stomped over to the young recruit. Soon the sound of a fist meeting a body broke the silent snickering, before a thud resounded bleakly in the metal room, and the body seemed to be unconscious lying in the dimly lit room, covered in black on the ground.

"Now who shall do the dirty work?" The old man's western voice referred to as Pete asked, as he wiped his hands as if to clean them from his misdeed against the new recruit. Suddenly as stiff silence filled the room, his booming voice echoed a malicious bloodthirsty laugh.

"Why you shall my friend. Being a politician, even in the future, I cannot and will not get my hands dirty."

"Spoken like a true politician, now I got a human to hunt." The sound of a revolver being loaded is heard, as the cracking sound of a ready to shoot gun resounded the horrifying building.

"You do have some issues with humans my friend."

"It's the humans who hurt me and caused all my misery."

"Same with most of us, my dear friend, but you only seem to enjoy it to much." The hard belly chuckle resounded from this obviously larger sized shadow of the murderers depths. "Now go do your job, and please don't hurt the women to much."

The western sounding old voice of Pete chuckled again in his mad craze "Oh I'll try not to, I'll save some for you…Only allow me to kill her when we need someone to end her life, I find delight at ending their short worthless pitiful lives and watching them squirm at my will."

"Oh it will be my honor, except for heaven's sake, if she does fall for that cowboy…" his heavy manly tone grows darker, as he stomps something hard to the metal causing the sound to echo.

"Well… If they grow as close as you think… I will love to do the honors with you so I can see that little puss break and sink at what we both did to the women he may as well love. That will teach him not only to never fall in love with a human, but also to never care for the pathetic humans the way he does. I will enjoy such an opportunity of watching and squeezing that courageous heart of his down to size. I will relish that together; we squeeze and break his pathetic heart for women, into nothingness, before we end his pathetic worthless life. Once we have had our fill in sweet satisfying revenge… Anyways, who in their right mind falls for a human when we toys are immortal?"

The small rabbit's eyes of Franklyn hardened, as his face felt like cussing out the dicks with everything he had. If only they had not duct taped his mouth shut and tied a cloth over it to keep him quiet.

Rage filled Franklyn; he could not believe they were planning to accomplish something against this Cowboy they were always talking about, whomever he may be.

Laughing echoes eerily, form man men and women in the metal dark cabin making the air creepier and more bone chilling, holding such a strong horrendous air even without the bodies, one may feel like throwing up the feeling was an extremely strong ghostly evil.

"Wait sir…" Came a young sadistic sounding voice, whom was slowly walking along the shadows, obviously not made of normal toy parts, moving his body almost like a human from what could be seen in the dark lit room from his silhouette.

"Yes Duke Miles, what is it?" Lots-O demanded, a slight pleased sound filled his voice as if he enjoyed this member's interruptions and ideas quite well.

"Well I have an even better idea. If we find a group of college kids instead, why not do something with the others when they go searching for the girl they travel along with. Well, at least take one of them so we can back the one we want in a corner without interruptions. Take one out, and the rest are easy targets, as the saying goes take one person in a group out, and the whole world falls apart… Instead of this car, take another. We have yet to try this age group, and they do have better fighting spirits in them, it would lead to more interesting outcomes that dad has been mentioning… so the whole caravan is missing or taken one by one, instead of all at once." His eerie steps echoed the metal room, and made those skittish members of the evil gang gulp, for this young being was extremely filled with monstrous evil, that filled every fiber of their being with fear.

"I've studied these humans enough, to find they do become more controllable and predictable when their struck with fear and alone. You split them up one by one, the more they break down the more uncertain and hesitant they become. Once their alone their easy to catch and take down, it is a funner sport then simply ambushing them every time, we save their energy for the procedure by doing it this way then making a a war out of it. We may even have a survivor from… Euph!" was heard as the boy was hit in the back while the western voice laughed.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you, that is an excellent plan, flawless… Now we are ready, with my boys added genius plan, we shall let these ones go and capture the first college students we see."

"Indeed your boy is as great at these plans as you are…We are ready to execute the plan…Find college students and put this plan in action when you do, make sure there is a girl inside… Take your boy with you. I think this time he should have a larger role in accomplishing such a task, that was mostly his own idea his own idea after all. Oh and Pete, if you have to, use a tester on him to get her away from the group or separate them… Well just do it!"

"Will do!" Several sounds of approval and whistles echo along with the protruding clapping, which gets the leader in the dark room to growl darkly irritated by the drunk like attitudes.

"Enough! Yes, this shall be our new tactical plan to his destruction and the human's annihilation or enslavement to us… "

He heard a squirming muffled voice from far near the dead humans and toys they may have found with the children they had tortured. As his body seemed to slither and move around the group like a snake, in order for him to see their prisoner fully. A large bellowing chuckle resounded deep within his body. "It seems my friends, we have forgotten someone."

Like lightning, some moving as if they were phantoms or vampires, made their way to the victim and held him down by the arms and feet against the wall while he bravely fought against, them pulling his body this way and that in retaliation. While the room was full of chuckling at the pathetic imbecile before them, whose will to live had disserted him the moment the last child in the family he belonged to past into death. He wished to snarl and tear their limbs slowly apart so they would know what his wife felt when she was crudely murdered days ago. Even for not believing in vengeance, he wished their mates all had the same horrendous fate as his pregnant mate had, what evils does such medieval killings and force a man to watch the horror?

One of the curvier women, in a long elegant flowing dark blue embroidered velvety dress similar to that of the Renaissance walked with a sway. Her midnight black cloak covering most of her body, stooped down near the rabbits mouth and carefully untied the cloth, before ripping the duct tape off his mouth without any mersey.

A women walked forward, whose arms moved along the women besides her in a sisterly way. She was wearing a similar cloak only charcoal black, a maroon red velvety flowing elegant dress, with what can be seen as black locks flowing down in front. Her demur was more young and possibly that of an evil spoiled princess of the Medieval stories. She only glazed her eyes at the man she was to toture in pleasure, it was the pleasure she enjoyed, especially when her sister and her had unnatually made nails that were metal and could cut both humans and toys of anykind. She began to stand as she looked to her older sister ready to watch the scene unfold, like a child innocently watches anything their eyes can see.

The women in the blue dress moved forward, to his chest and leaned in to the rabbits ear. "You, shoulda, listened to my'k sister, we could ha't givung you all the pleasure you'd ever need dismal rodent." Her finger slowly curved around his ears, her German accent crudely echoing through his mind as he shuddered at her touch.

"My'k little sister could hak done wonders for you… Forget them… You can have a wholeh new family…"

The rabbit growled filled with bitter repulsive hatred, "Only someone who's a wretch whore like you, would ever try to seduce the man whose wife's blood and death is stained on your hands."

"Hmm, it's a shame; someone as strong as you refuse's to share the same pleasure in bed." The sister in the charcoal black cloak said with her more Americanized accent, sounding similar to a slut on a street of 1920's Bronx with the way she spoke. As her white skin and light pink lips smirked still hiding her face in the dark of her cloak.

She walks to the opposite side of the hostage and walks her fingers from the bottom of his belly slowly all the way up to his neck. He gulped, wincing his eyes and turning his head from the women trying to ignore their seducing poisoning words.

"Why waist you life caring for those who leave or abuse us? Don't you wish the same on them, your owners mother didn't even have a man to protector her. She's a whore and you'll be better off with your own kind who well cares for you." The older sister smoothed her hands down the rabbits stomach in a sexual way, moaning and elongating each word she said trying to entice the toy they only kept alive for his knowledge and intelligence.

Her sister mimicked her as the rabbit tensed his face, the women moved their hand so smoothly like a massage down to the area between his legs, trying to seduce him with their good looks and sexual inclination.

As the rabbit attempts to keep his eyes closed and thoughts on his family and wife. The two women begin to kiss his neck moving their tongues along his tattered and torn blood stained fur. "They never loved you… She never once loved you… But we can alw…"

"Witch whores you know nothing about them! I'd rather rot in a grave as a human buried alive then ever make love to another women then my wife! I rather be killed then join the ranks of you."

"Oh, but we can make you so happy." The younger women seducingly said moving her curved body and she sat over one of his legs and stretched both arms up his body and slowly kissed his lower section. "You'll have whatever your heart desires."

"MMm… we can do things that no't one'k ha't ever done to you…" The other women said as the mysterious cloaked and shadowed members of the group smirk and glare evilly with pleasure at the scene of torture their girls were laying on the prisoner.  
>"You bitches can rot in hell for all I care, you no good rotten bitches' skank brats. I hope you rot in the pits for eternity."<p>

"MMm… news flash hopper. We already have, for how worst can they be then our previous owners torture."

As the younger sister continues to attempt to molest the prisoner by kissing and doing sexual things around the toys pelvis, she slightly smirks in her perfect models lips, a wicked intention smirk. Knowing the toy was resisting the moans and pleasure she was giving him, refusing to let out the groans and show the sweat she caused in such an action, made her mind feely like laughing at the wimp before her.

"Come on join us…"

"N…MM…NO!" Suddenly he broke one leg free and before the wicked women in the charcoal cloak and the dark maroon red medieval dress, could react, she was thrown far into the on looking audience. As she yelped from surprise and knocked several of the figures behind her down like a bowling ball knocks bowling pins over.

"Why you!" The older sister in the dark blue velvety dressed growled as the sound of some metal clanking from around her fingers was heard.

Soon he yelled in pain as fabric tore from her strangely metal nails on her hands, and he prayed this was the end.

Only to his displeasure, the deep resounding voice of the main leader sounded "Girls enough!"

The women who red eyes could be seen scrunched her nose in displeasure, and rousingly got up growling at the toy held down. Before walking elegantly into the darkness behind the first row of onlookers.

"So you refuse to join us even now? You know we could really use someone like you with your intelligence when this who thing blows over."

Suddenly with all the hatred and courage he could muster, a large wad of spit landed at the large pink feet. "You ass holes can shove your dicks up your asses for all I care and rot for eternity in the bowls of hell… You'll have to find another dush bag who's dumb enough to join with the likes of you. No matter what you do, or what you give me, I shall never agree or pledge loyalty to this fucking criminal regime."

The large dark shadow growled, almost like a bear ready to strike with hungers rage. "You like these humans don't you."

"Their better than any of you give them credit for. We may live almost for forever, but they do things that make the difference to us…"

"Then you shall rot with them…" He turns his back and looks to his large soon to be ambassadors to his empire and rule of this world.

"We need to find college aged young adults….NOW GO! Execute the plan and make sure no one catches you…or you kill them!" the voice answered darkly as only he darkly laughed at his own evil plan soon to begin, and the men and women all around cheered.

He looked to the general of his soldiers. "Finish it." With the snap of his finger, and a nod from the strong muscular figure, a small laugh appears on his face as he looks to the men of soldiers.

"You heard the man, finish this!" Suddenly many hands grab the arms and legs of the stuffed toy rabbit Franklyn, as two men with large daggers appear at the rabbit's abdomen on either side.

"Now!" the general ordered in the dark room.

As the young adult and his father, leave the room with the assigned tactical planers and militia. A loud resounding scream of agony and death is heard filling the metal room, and reaches the outside of the deserted old prison and factory. Tearing of fabric and a gut wrenching gurgling scream fills the surrounding area.

If any descent people were around, the sound would be simply sickening, as the empty plains would feel ghostly and filled with and evils unthinkable tinge. It would be hard for anyone to quench such a beautiful night landscape and night sky could be filled with evils note, and be filled with a blood red moon of death and sorrow, instead of the purity such a night should hold.

Suddenly in the still of the night, as the grasshopper were heard chirping and a frog croaked, the screams and tearing died to nothingness which lead to the chilling still silence. The sound of a body landing to a thud filled the dark room, and silence crept through the mysterious dark night.

Little did five teens know, a day and a half away from them, on their Route 66 road trip, would their lives suddenly be threatened.

For as they laughed goofing off as young adults are known to do on a warm sandy California beach, over joke how one by one, they snuck up on each other as they chased one another along the Goats Rock sandy beach of Sonoma County. Each climbed small rocks on the beach that were amazing for climbing at one point or the other, jumping each other with seaweed and chasing the girls and tossing them in the deep wave filled water of the California coastal Ocean.

All they could think about was how the next day their trip would land them in Los Angeles and Hollywood, where they would play their goofy little antics, and end the day on the beaches of Los Angeles, exactly as they had done this very day.

Their minds had little thought on the idea of how their short lives could be near an end. Neither of them was even giving the thought to the idea that the angel of death could be lurking around the corner to take their any number of their little playful group to heavens gates in a matter of days.

For their fun felt trip was all that mattered to them, the fun trip of taking Route 66 in an old 1969 Ford Mustang. Traveling the states visiting famous places and landmarks, for the remainder of their Senior Summer trip before their lives began in the coming of the final school year, with their main group of college friends.

Their immature enjoyment filled their hearts, and their minds held a single worry, of the only thing that could harm their trip and lives. Which in their minds, a car accident being the biggest worry of anything close to threatening their lives and making them wish they would not continue their fun filled trip.

If they continued on their journey the way they were planning, there would be an inevitable cross with of a malicious groups evil plans that would intertwine wickedly with their perfect summer vacation. This in turn, would be the force that determines what may happen with their lives and if they were to die in a full day's time.

The warm Summer California wind blew along their backs, and held the disturbing feeling that they could not escape the end of their lives. When tomorrows red sun rises in the east, coming with the darkens pearled deathly moon the following night, to only follow by the rising of the last rising blood soaked sun, the pounding of their internal drums may see the last final sunrise of their short young lives.

For the eternal drums by tomorrows rising red sun, would be counting down the seconds of their final hours when the last beat strums and breaths no longer can reach their hearts, and fill their bodies with vibrant joyful life.

Tomorrow was a new day, whether God and fate would try to change their path was unclear. It was only time that could now tell where their paths would end, for one day more could be all they had left of their lives walking along earth, before the dawning of the beating warm bathed Southern death owned sun waiting till it can claim the death cold bodies of the five innocent young adults.

They are now, unknowingly walking the beach in their final steps of their lives, unknowingly saying goodbye to everything they know in the world and waiting to join their souls beyond the stars.

* * *

><p><em>I apologizes for the gory drama filled prologue and sad endings of the children, their mother, Lorain and Franklyn. Not if you can't handle this wait till I have the 4<em>_th__ chapter up you should be able to follow along with incidents there._

_Now here's the questions you may be wondering: Who are this group of College Seniors? What fate is in store for them? Will they die or Escape? And what are the strange procedures attempting to accomplish? _You'll find all that out and more in the next chapter; __**Chapter 1: Here today, and Gone Tomorrow!**__

_Yeah Yeah Yeah, I know what's on everyones mind so I'll answer it... "Yes! Prospector Pete does have a evil sun named Duke Miles, and he's evil cause his father was most of the times absent in his life..." So now that you know that I will tell you I may write a short single story off this to let readers know how this happened... But here's the fact you should know that most likely will not be put in this story to do with this and if they are you won't find them for more then thirty chapters... So I'm going to tell you "So basicly when Prospector was in storage he ran into an old PAM AM Barbie flight attendant, and you could say they had what one could joke as a Mile High relationship, that may have involved some marjuna smoking... 'Yes in my story if people could smoke and do drugs I'm letting toys do the same.'... Well he gets put in a different facility two months later after a known stop hot fling. Little did he know that this Barbie who liked to be called Sky Windy Betty, was soon found to be pregnant, in two years time since toys take longer to have children, she gave birth to her only son Duke Miles Nigel Betty, who grew up without his father but greatly wanted his father in his life, and had the same evil spirit his father had if not worst. Because he almost grew up with all these Barbies that would in some peoples views be like growing up in the Playboy mansion, he became extremly sexist and greatly lusted fine looking dolls or toy girls, occasionaly sneaking Womens Sports Illistrated or Playboy magizine... Now you see how he became so evil oh and like his father he enjoys giving out torture and killing, so he's very made, and that's why Lotso likes him and his father on the team for dirty work. Oh and his father is the one who found him, as he found the storage facility his girlfriend and him had been the day he excaped the girl he wished to kill (Now she was older and cleaned the toys she drew on) he found his girlfriend, but she didn't like the man he became not knowing that her son was just as bad. Though her son insists he leaves with his father so to her regret she lets him (This was years before 2010's Toy Story 3) So their you go that's the back story of how he had the son, so I hope that answers any questions, for when I get to it, you may forget your questions or the fact that I hadn't answered it so there you go)_

_Yeah, yeah I know grammer and spelling was bad on here. Well maybe not to bad but bad enough that I realized I need to fix it. I am in college and can't fix it immediatly but I will as soon as I can. I greatly apoligize as a author to you, but I will do everything I can to fix the story and make it slightly better and definitly easier to read. Thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy what is to come.  
>As today is 101/ 11, and I realized my faults earlier this week, I've decided to eventually this month post the next chapter. I think I'll take down, for the mean time, the based on review idea, but I think I'll bring it back up when the story comes to our favorite characters. I will worn posting will be slow... so again, if you love this story you'll have to be patient. If your really wanting to see the next chapters then you need to review, otherwise this story will have slow postings. Thank you and have an excellent Day._

_Now without further adu, here's a Sneak Peak of the Upcoming Chapter; Chapter 1: Here today, and Gone Tomorrow!"_

'''''She was so confused if she should believe her eyes or not, if she was dreaming, or if all this was actually real; she was trying to grasp if she had just watched the horrible killings set before her of innocent people. All she knew was she was witnessing their still white-faced bodies, in bloody puddles of a goopy sticky mess, laying unresponsive in the hay field clearing, making the brown dead grass now horribly covered with the blood red haze feel like a sickoning place to be. As her sobs and attempts to escape her capturers grasps were the only sounds that penetrated the stilled dark ominous starry Arizona night.

Only one thought went through her mind, while the racing continious traffic of tears raced down her face, the one threateng chocking thought that chocked her already dried throat was the fear "I'm next!" The entire world now seemed like it was truly an unfair place to live, if your life was to end at such a young age without accomplishing the things it could have, or living it adventurously to the fullest, it was then an unfare cruel world. Which until now did she think such a saying was a foolish thing to say, but that's the funny thing about sayings, one can think their funny until life actually has something unthinkable happen to them to make the sayings all true.'''''

_Now I won't post the first chapter without 2 review so please Review… I do allow Bashing and Slashing if you wish to do that, ONLY ONE RULE IF YOU DO, I do not allow SWEARING, CURSING OR CUSSING OF ANY KIND, So please if you wish to bash or slash because you're mad COOL DOWN and become civilized human beings if you must slash or bash. And do not slash or bash me as a writer in personal ways because it is an unrespectable act and if you must do such a thing write it in a civilized manor… Thank YOU_

_I promise the story will get less mature in the third or fourth chapter and will be in the T rating so please don't discourage it for the first three chapters… And please (Not to sound like I'm begging I'm not I'm just telling you with all my stories if you wish to see the outcomes and the actual T rated chapters then you must review quickly) Review for I won't and I mean won't post unless I get two or three per chapter and this a to inform those of you who wish to see the chapters continue._

_Also If you really enjoy and love the story or following prologue and are loving it, you can add this story to your Favorites or Alerts any time you like._

_Also feel free if you love my story of writing and or my other stories then if you wish you can add me as an author to your Favorites and or Alerts._

_Well that is all and I wish to bid you my readers Adu till I post again. Farwell, Goodnight, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, of Good day and have a excellent day or night._

_TTFN Ta Ta for now._

_OH AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL READERS._


End file.
